Consuelo
by Nadiangelita
Summary: La pérdida de una persona que forma parte vital en nuestras vidas, hace que nuestro mundo se derumbe. Él ahora ha perdido a alguien, pero cuenta con una persona especial que sabrá brindarle lo que necesita -One-short-


Podría haberse tratado de un buen momento, era una noche fresca, pero a la vez, se sentía la calidez del aire. No era una noche de luna llena, tampoco había estrellas en el firmamento, pero el ambiente estaba bastante tranquilo. En mitad de esa noche, se podía escuchar las olas romper contra algunas rocas al final del barranco. La brisa susurraba palabras que no se podían comprender, pero aquellas frases que parecía recitar, se notaban interrumpidas por unos angustiados sollozos, provenientes de lo alto de aquel precipicio. El fondo sombrío del cielo despejado, permitía ver las brillantes lágrimas provenientes de aquellos oscuros ojos que parecían haber perdido la luz que les caracterizaba. Su parpadear era ligeramente pausado, y miraba una y otra vez al cielo, pensando en las muchas cosas que había vivido hacía escaso tiempo a su lado, al lado de quien se había alejado de si para nunca más volver. Tenía la sensación de haber perdido su propia vida junto a la de quien más quería. En aquel silencio que empezaba a ser desesperante y siniestro, se escuchaba su temblorosa voz intentando gritarle al mismo cielo. Sus palabras desprendían una tristeza profunda y una rabia contenida, que parecían fluir con sus intentos de desahogo a aquella oscuridad que se extendía frente a su figura.

-¡¿Por qué lo has hecho? -fue su grito al levantar la voz- ¡¿Acaso no te importó ya nada de lo que pasaba en mi vida? ¡¿Acaso no sabías cuán importante era ella para mí?

Parecía mirar a un punto concreto del firmamento, como esperando encontrar allí la mirada del supuesto responsable de haberle arrebatado a quien más quería. Sus lágrimas empezaron a hacerse más evidentes, a pesar de que deseaba ocultarlas al mundo, no soportaba sentirse débil, pero en ese momento, era algo inevitable, había perdido a la persona que más le importaba.

-¡¿No te das cuenta acaso de que era una parte esencial en mi vida? ¡De que para mí era mucho más de lo que en realidad representaba!

Levantó sus brazos en señal de una impotencia que sentía en su interior.

-¡¿Acaso pretendes destruir mi vida? ¡¿Quieres que vaya tras ella a pesar de saber dónde está? Porque si eso es lo que quieres, ¡lo vas a conseguir! ¡No consentiré que me la quites así sin más! ¡No permitiré que la alejes de mí de nuevo!

Bajó los brazos rodeándose a sí mismo, como si buscase su propia protección, y bajó la mirada. Cerró los ojos a la vez que más lágrimas brotaban de ellos.

-¿No te das cuenta de lo mucho que sufrí cuando nos tuvimos que separar hace ya bastante tiempo...? Creí que ya no tendríamos que pasar más tiempo lejos el uno del otro... creí que al fin conseguiríamos estar juntos... no quería separarme de ella otra vez... incluso había decidido dejar este largo viaje por un tiempo para poder pasar una temporada a su lado...

Ahora, se sentía aún más solo de cómo estaba realmente. A su mente, una a una, llegaron imágenes de una vida entera junto a ella, los recuerdos de esos momentos que pasaron juntos, aquellos en los que ella le acompañaba y estaba a su lado sin importar nada.

-Supongo que todo lo que está pasando... fue por mi culpa... -dijo esto último poniéndose lentamente de rodillas en el suelo- Después de todo... fui yo quien le hizo sufrir tanto con mi ausencia...

Se encerró más en sí mismo, a la vez que con más fuerza se abrazaba, y bajaba la cabeza mirando el pequeño charco de lágrimas que había formado a sus pies. Pudo ver en ellas reflejado el dolor que sentía en ese momento por su pérdida. Ahora, se sentía culpable de todo lo pasado, tenía la sensación de que era por él por quien ella había sufrido tanto.

-Quizás... si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo lejos de ella... no hubiera enfermado... y después... partido...

Su voz parecía apagarse conforme las palabras salían de su boca. La recordaba la última vez que la vio, desde la puerta de casa, despidiéndose de él con las manos, y con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. En su mente podía escuchar las últimas palabras que salieron de entre sus labios como despedida.

-Aún me parece escuchar su voz... como si se despidiese de mí nuevamente...

_"Me siento muy orgullosa de ti Ash, y siempre me sentiré orgullosa de saber que estás alcanzando tu sueño. Te estaré esperando igual que siempre, con paciencia."_

Aquellas palabras parecían ser repetidas por el mismo cielo, lo que le hizo levantar nuevamente la mirada. Las lágrimas de nuevo empezaron a caer de sus ojos empañando su rostro. La angustia volvió a sentirse en su ser y empezó de nuevo a culparse por todo lo que creía que había hecho mal.

-Si no hubiese sido por mi culpa... ahora estaría aquí a mi lado... y quizás así... le hubiera dicho cuánto le quería... –guardó silencio un momento- nunca se lo dije... pero todo es por mi culpa...

Volvió a esconder su rostro entre las manos, y el viento trajo entonces a sus oídos unas palabras que intentaron animarle.

-Eso no es verdad. No es tu culpa lo que ha pasado, y ella sabía perfectamente cuánto la querías...

Sin necesidad de volverse, le pudo responder, pues aquella voz era muy conocida para él. Era realmente dulce y cariñosa, y la había estado escuchando durante mucho tiempo, inclusive cuando no estaban juntos, pues gracias a las muchas llamadas que realizaba podía oírla estuviera donde estuviera. Levantó un poco la cabeza, quería mirarla a los ojos y refugiarse en ellos como solía hacerlo tiempo atrás, pero no quería que le viera así, sufriendo por aquella mujer que tanto quería, y a quien no tuvo ocasión de decirle un simple "te quiero".

-Que lo supiera no quiere decir que yo se lo haya dicho. Lo que deseaba era que lo escuchase de mi boca, no de una simple suposición.

-No lo suponía, lo sabía. -decía acercándose a él

-Pero yo quería decírselo... ahora nunca más podré volver a verla...

-No deberías preocuparte por eso, ella está bien ahora, y si supiera que estás triste, ella se pondrá igual...

-¡No es justo! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No es justo!

-Cosas así nunca son justas, pero comprende que no iba a estar a tu lado eternamente.

-Sé que no iba a estar a mi lado por siempre, pero pude haber pasado más tiempo con ella. ¡Si no fuera por estos estúpidos viajes que no han hecho más que ponerla triste y después enferma!

-Te repito que tú no tienes la culpa. Ella no estaba triste porque no estuvieses a su lado, al contrario, se sentía muy feliz al saber que ibas en busca de alcanzar tu sueño, y sé que se sentirá muy orgullosa de ti en cuanto lo consigas.

-¡Es todo culpa mía! –Apretó fuertemente los puños- ¡Por mi estúpido sueño!

-Todos soñamos con algo alguna vez, -intentaba serenarle- pero sólo unos pocos son capaces de alcanzarlo. Ella se sentía muy feliz al saber que tú has estado siempre muy cerca de lograr tu objetivo, lo sé, siempre me lo decía.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos. El murmullo del mar se escuchaba nuevamente con más claridad, y la brisa soplaba con mayor confianza alrededor de las siluetas que permanecían inmóviles en su sitio.

-Al menos tú... –interrumpió el silencio con su voz más serena- estuviste a su lado mientras ella estaba enferma...

-No la iba a dejar sola en esos momentos –sonrió débilmente- Quería ofrecerle mi compañía.

-Gracias por haber estado con ella –dijo tras hacer una pausa

-No te preocupes, partió de aquí con una sonrisa.

Se giró levemente para que no pudiese ver sus ojos aún humedecidos- ¿Una sonrisa? –preguntó desconcertado

-Así es, -avanzó un paso más, para que pudiese escucharle mejor- del último que mencionó algo fue de ti. Me dijo cuánto te quería, más de lo que te hubieses imaginado, y que lo que más quería era que encontraras a alguien que supiera cuidar muy bien de ti, así como lo hizo ella durante todo este tiempo, aunque haya sido a la distancia.

-No lo sabía... –dijo bajando la cabeza apenado

-Por eso, debes hacerla feliz. Me dijo que... -pausó sus palabras

-¿Qué cosa? –cuestionó con curiosidad

-Que cuidara de ti siempre, y te ayudara a alcanzar tu sueño... -dijo un poco insegura de continuar- que ella velaría por ambos, para que no nos volvamos a separar...

-¿Te dijo... eso? -preguntó con cierto nerviosismo

-Jamás mentiría en algo así, ya me conoces –bajó la mirada, mientras se acariciaba las manos

-Lo sé, pero ¿cómo pudo ella decir algo así?

-Me pregunto lo mismo...

Ninguno de los dos comprendía lo que ella habría querido decir con sus palabras realmente. Se quedaron pensativos una vez más. El silencio que se formaba, en el que las olas insistían en hacerse oír, era bastante tranquilo y relajante. Ambos respiraban profundamente el salado aroma del viento.

-¿No te dijo nada más? –quiso saber

-Otras cosas, pero se trata de asuntos más... personales.

-¿Personales? –preguntó sonriendo para sí mismo, como si esa palabra le hiciese gracia

-Cosas que... digamos que no te puedo decir... –empezó a mover su pie derecho alrededor de sí misma sobre la arena- al menos de momento...

-Supongo que podría esperar...

-Pero te pido que no abandones todo por lo que has luchado hasta ahora, y que consigas tener lo que deseas, lo que más quieras –su voz hablaba con seguridad, intentando brindarle su apoyo incondicional- Pero cuando lo tengas, no debes dejarlo escapar, -se puso un poco más seria- podrías arrepentirte...

-Así que... -dijo para sí mismo- ...podría arrepentirme...

-Siempre he escuchado decir que las cosas hay que hacerlas antes de que sea demasiado tarde...

-Vaya, quizás tengas razón. Lo que debo hacer ahora... -dijo levantándose- ...es encontrar a alguien que me cuide a partir de ahora...

La recién llegada retrocedió un par de pasos, para volver al lugar del que había salido hacía unos momentos, sin quitar la mirada de encima al joven con el que hablaba. Éste último, se giró y dirigió su mirada a los ojos de su acompañante. La luz de las farolas que alumbraban parte de la playa desde un lado del barranco, hicieron que los rastros de lágrimas sobre el rostro del joven se hicieran más evidentes, brillando con cierta discreción. Al verlas, ella se acercó a él lentamente, y posando la mano sobre su rostro, las fue secando con sus dedos.

Verla tan cerca, y ese brillo en los ojos que desde siempre guiaron su camino en la vida, hizo que se pusiera nervioso. No pudo contenerse, ella había pasado junto a él por sus mejores y peores momentos, y cuando la distancia se interpuso en sus caminos mientras él iba tras sus sueños, seguían manteniendo ese vínculo tan especial que siempre les habían distinguido por todos los medios posibles, no querían permanecer tanto tiempo alejados el uno del otro. Aunque aquellos viajes eran destinados a que él pudiera hallar su felicidad alejado de ella, se sentía vacío al saber que la tenía tan lejos; ella en cambio, se sentía muy feliz al saber que su pequeño se iba haciendo mayor a pesar de las distancias, y que estaba cada vez más cerca de alcanzar lo que tanto tiempo llevaba anhelando.

Ahora aquella persona frente a él le hacía sentir de algún modo feliz, y a la vez culpable de abrigar tal felicidad sabiendo que había perdido a una mujer a quien quería de verdad. Aquel sentimiento tan extraño provocó que se abrazara a ella con fuerza, recostándose sobre su hombro, y dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas que intentaban aliviar su dolor y curar su pena.

Para ella fue una sorpresa, quizás un acto repentino, sentirle tan cerca. Allí le tenía, abrazado a ella, muy cerca de su corazón, el corazón que latía ferozmente pronunciando su nombre. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero, y desde su interior sentía la extraña necesidad de abrazarle con mayor fuerza. Sus manos acariciaron sus oscuros cabellos, y sus brazos empezaron a rodearle, acercándole aún más a su regazo. Apoyó su cabeza sobre la de él, y al sentir este gesto, el joven no pudo evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a abundar sobre su rostro. La confianza que depositaba en ella, hizo que la mujer que abrazaba al hombre se conmoviera de modo que alguna lágrima traviesa que demostraba el afecto que tenía al protegido entre sus brazos, a la vez que demostraba la pena por la pérdida de quien fue para ella mucho más que una amiga, empezara a recorrer su pálida tez.

-Gracias...

Una palabra, tan sencilla pero significativa a la vez, simple pero a la vez rebosante de gratitud, proveniente de los labios del joven que intentaba detener las lágrimas de sus oscuros ojos hizo que al oírla, ella sólo pudiera sonreír con melancolía, y abrazarle aún con mayor fuerza.

Largo rato permanecieron así, rodeados por los brazos del otro, sintiendo una protección que les llenaba por dentro. Se respiraba un cariño mutuo muy fuerte en el ambiente, quizás no se tratara del simple cariño que ambos intentaban demostrar ante los demás, sino de uno muy especial que sólo querían demostrarse el uno al otro, sobre todo en los pocos momentos que permanecían juntos desde que el camino del joven tomara su inicio y dejara detrás a aquellas mujeres a quienes tanto quería. Desde el principio de su vida supo cuánto quería a una de ellas, todo lo que para él significaba, tenía muy claro lo que los unía. Pero tiempo después, empezaron a surgir nuevos sentimientos en su interior, por una persona diferente, una mujer muy especial que le hacía sonreír cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Su mente empezaba a confundirse sin remedio cuando al verla en su interior se formaba una extraña sensación que nunca había sentido en su vida. Era algo nuevo para él, quería compararlo con lo que sentía por aquella otra mujer, pero parecía que se trataban de sentimientos muy diferentes. Su confusión aumentaba a medida que pasaba más tiempo con ella, pero todo al fin pudo culminar para él. Su mente pudo abrirse y supo afrontar lo desconocido que antes le hacía temer. Las palabras procedentes de quien ya no estaba con él y que había oído por boca de quien le daba protección en esos momentos, le hicieron aclarar todo lo que su mente no conseguía entender por sí sola.

-Creo que he encontrado a alguien que cuide de mí...

Fueron sus breves palabras mientras levantaba el rostro para mirar a los desconcertados ojos de la joven. Su sonrisa le hizo sonreír a ella también, aunque ninguno de los dos tenía muy claro el por qué de aquella inexplicable felicidad. Con lentitud, se separó de ella, a la vez que delicadamente acariciaba su rostro sonriéndole tan dulcemente como sólo a ella solía hacerlo, caminó hasta ponerse de nuevo justo al borde del abismo donde antes se hallaba, le dio de nuevo una mirada a aquella chica que reflejaba cierta preocupación en su rostro, le sonrió como si su gesto quisiese decir que no se preocupara de nada, lo que ella pudo entender perfectamente, devolviéndole una cariñosa sonrisa. Su mirada volvió al oscuro y despejado cielo que antes contemplaba, tras permanecer así unos momentos, sus ojos se cerraron, para volverlos a abrir después de dar un largo suspiro de conformidad. Sus labios se abrieron de modo que de su boca surgieron unas cuantas palabras...

-Sólo me queda darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, por haber permanecido siempre conmigo a pesar de estar separados, por haberme apoyado siempre en este largo viaje, por tantas cosas... No te olvidaré jamás, y no te preocupes por mí, porque he encontrado a alguien que sepa cuidarme tan bien como tú lo has hecho durante todo este tiempo.

Dijo estas últimas palabras volviendo atrás su mirada y encontrándose con los brillantes ojos de la joven, quien se sonrojó levemente al oírle. De nuevo volvió su mirada al cielo, y continuó.

-Ella sabrá cuidar muy bien de mí, lo sé. Tú misma se lo dijiste antes de partir. Ahora sé que ella estará a mi lado, y no la dejaré ir nunca, te lo prometo. Gracias de nuevo por todo. Aunque no recuerdo habértelo dicho antes, te lo diré ahora: te quiero muchísimo... mamá...

Una última lágrima empañó su rostro, tropezando con la cálida sonrisa que formaban sus labios. Antes de voltearse, bajó la mirada, borró aquella lágrima de su mejilla, y se volteó, encontrándose de nuevo con la mujer que le había estado haciendo compañía durante esos momentos tan difíciles para él. La mirada de ella reflejaba una felicidad contenida que él supo interpretar. Con paso lento pero seguro, se acercó aún más a ella, hasta ponerse justo en frente, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran. Allí estaba aquella chica de nuevo, delante de él, o a su lado, no importaba como fuera, pero al igual que siempre, ella había estado allí cuando él más necesitaba de un hombro sobre el que apoyarse. A su mente vinieron recuerdos de los momentos más duros de su vida, y en todos ellos, ella estaba presente, incluso desde la distancia, era su consuelo cuando más falta le hacía una muestra de compañía y ánimo. Era la medicina perfecta para su dolor retenido, tan sólo el hecho de verse reflejado en sus ojos era más que suficiente para sentirse seguro y a la vez lleno de gratitud.

-¿Te importa que te pida algo? -empezó la inocente pregunta del joven

-¿El qué? -planteó como respuesta una pregunta diferente

-Ahora que ya no tengo quien me cuide... ¿querrías hacerte cargo de mí? -cuestionó con cierto aire infantil

-¿Qué? -respondió con asombro y a la vez con incredulidad

-¿Quieres quedarte a mi lado y no dejarme nunca?

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, pues la joven se había quedado sin palabras. Se trataba de una proposición bastante peculiar, y a pesar de que tenía una respuesta en mente, no era capaz de dársela. Ante tal desconcierto, el joven se acercó aún más a ella sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Se detuvo una vez estuvo muy cerca, y repentinamente, se le abrazó con fuerza, apoyando nuevamente la cabeza sobre su hombro. Ella se quedó aún más sorprendida por tal acto, y no dijo palabra alguna.

-Sólo quiero que tú cuides de mí, y nadie más.

La pequeña frase salida directamente de su corazón, ablandó el de la joven quien quería caer en llanto, pero no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar, ya que cuando parecía que las palabras iban a salir de sus labios, se encontró con el rostro del joven que se abrazaba a ella.

Por un instante, parecía que el tiempo hubiese parado a su alrededor. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. En el silencio de aquella noche, sólo se podía intuir el constante y apresurado latido de los dos corazones a la vez. Los ojos que brillaban con intensidad, quizás por el previo y ligero rastro de lágrimas, o por la emoción de ese momento, se veían como en un espejo ajeno. Poco a poco, cada vez más cerca, sus rostros se iban uniendo a cada instante. El brillo de sus ojos culminó al encontrarse cerrados, y los labios preparados, impacientes de aguardar un momento que tanto tiempo habían estado anhelando. La espera se hacía eterna, desde la vez en que aclararon sus sentimientos hasta ese momento, pero al fin había terminado. El simple hecho de sentir el ligero roce con los labios ajenos ya les hizo vibrar por dentro, el contacto más intenso, y a la vez más prolongado les daba la sensación de encontrarse en un sueño, uno en el que siempre habían vivido, y del que nunca quisieron despertar.

Un beso correspondido, un beso del alma, el beso ansiado que revelaba los sentimientos ocultos en sus corazones desde siempre. Los brazos rodeando al compañero, con el deseo de no dejarle marchar, reteniéndolo con fuerza para que no se separara de quien lo deseaba. El amor que desde siempre sintieron, desde la vez en que lo descubrieron, desde el momento en que se encontraron de frente con ese sentimiento, desde el instante en que decidieron plantarle cara, desde que al fin aprendieron lo que significaba "amar", brotó en ese momento con una intensidad que desconocían en su interior. Lo que deseaban era que ese momento no tocara su fin...

Sin embargo, en el mundo existen muy pocas cosas a las que se les pueda llamar "eterna". Puede que aquel beso no llegara a durar tanto como realmente hubiesen deseado, aunque lo que sí tenían claro, era que aquel amor que llevaban dentro iba a rebasar las mismas barreras de la eternidad.

Separaron sus labios, a la vez que abrían sus ojos. Unas tímidas sonrisas se dibujaron en ambos, y se refugiaron nuevamente en un cálido abrazo.

-Claro que quiero quedarme a tu lado, y cuidar siempre de ti, Ash...

-Sabía que lo ibas a aceptar, gracias por todo Misty...

La noche ya no era noche, se había convertido en madrugada. El cielo nocturno sin embargo, seguía manteniendo la característica oscuridad que poseía. Sin luna, sin estrellas, simplemente un profundo y distante color oscuro que envolvía aquel abismo que se levantaba sobre las agitadas aguas del mar. El silencio de la noche se apagaba con el constante romper de las olas contra las rocas. Entre aquel constante romper, se podían escuchar las suaves voces que susurraban en los oídos del compañero palabras tiernas que hacían de esa noche una delicia. Las voces procedían del joven entrenador que paseaba descalzo por las arenas de la playa cogido delicadamente de la mano por la joven pelirroja que caminaba grácilmente a su lado.

Más y más pequeños parecían conforme avanzaban su camino. Así siguieron sin parar, hasta desaparecer finalmente entre las sombras de las palmeras cercanas, recorriendo a partir de ese momento un mismo camino del que habían decidido no separarse jamás, y dispuestos a recorrerlo juntos a pesar de los obstáculos que la vida les imponga en el futuro, porque si se tenían el uno al otro, el resto no tenía demasiada importancia para ellos.

De ese modo, empezaron una nueva vida. Frente a ellos, se extendía un largo destino que les aguardaba impaciente para que pudiesen probar nuevas experiencias como habían decidido seguir: juntos.

Puede que Ash perdiera a su madre en esos días, y que se sintiera sólo y abatido, pero a su lado estaba la chica a la que más quería, sin separarse de él ni un instante, brindándole su constante apoyo a cada paso que daba. De esa forma, llegó a ganarse el corazón del chico al que más había amado en su vida. Y desde entonces, permanecieron uno al lado del otro, siempre así: Ash y Misty...

-Fin-

_*Nadia Torres Morocho*_


End file.
